promisechiyofandomcom-20200215-history
Gin Kurosawa
Gin is a powerful being that can be classified as a "Shinigami" or "Death Angel" Gin was once a slave to Satan against her will, but was freed thanks to some bonehead. Although she dislikes her job, she takes her work very seriously, and rarely screws around. Gin has a very distinct appearance, as she wears loose, black, clothing with her signature green headband in her short, black hair. Gin's most recognizable feature, are her boobs, which are incredibly large (F cups). Because of this, she is constantly stalked by numerous suitors who want some of dem glorious tittays~ 'Personality' Gin is generally cold and serious, and doesn't seem to care about those around her. She hates it when she draws attention to herself, and will gladly slaughter anyone who comes too close for comfort. She also tends to get angry a lot, usually when she's stripped, or called a freak. Gin does seem to have a soft spot for those who get on her good side though. 'Biography' Gin lived a normal life with both of her parents. She was spirited and carefree, being labeled "the Child of Life". She one day met a boy called Ringo and the two instantly fell in love. The two then spent many years together until the tragedy happened. On Gin's 13th birthday, Ringo suddenly died due to an unknown illness. Desperate to bring him back, Gin sold her soul to Satan in exchange for Ringo. However; as proof of her new occupation, two black wings sprouted from Gin's back,which horrified Ringo. Ringo then called her a freak and ditched the brokenhearted Gin, who vowed never to love again. After many years of serving Satan, Gin came across Chiyo and her group of friends and decided to join her. Some time later, a ninja named Ninjato fell in love with her, but was shot down, as Gin beloved he was yet another idiotic man who just wanted her tits. After realizing that Ninjato truly loved her for her personality, Gin immediatly accepted his love and the two began dating. 'Abilities' Gin's abilities range in the space/nothing category. Not much is known about these abilities, but needless to say, they're pretty powerful. Gin also excels in the death category, as she can kill anyone within moments. Her preferred weapon is her scythe, which she named "Kuroshi". Gin is also been known to have a loud scream, as she has destroyed an entire underground arena with it. 'Trivia' *Gin's imagined voice actress is Kira Vincent-Davis (who is well known for the dub voice for Lucy/Nyu in Elfen Lied) *The reason behind Gin's enormous boobs was completely accidental. While the artist was searching for a base to use, she unknowingly chose one with large boobs. She kept the design after the positive feedback. *Gin was the first ~''Promise''~ OC to be shipped with another character from outside the series. *Gin's boobs are real **No joke, they are! *Gin once fought a reaper named Koyote, who began to develop feelings for her. Gin promptly rejected him and then kicked him in the crotch. *Gin's favorite food is edamame **While her favorite drink is gin (bad joke) *Gin now serves under a man named Kai, although she clearly has little respect for him. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels